Christmas in Azuria
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: A very, very, very late fanfic I have been writing since Christmas. See how the dazzling, beautifful world of Azuria celebrate Christmas, through the eyes of my Envoy of Gaia, Jack Crystal!
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, treading new territories. I'm DsCrystalEyes, and I've been playing Aura Kingdom for over a year, I think. It's only natural I want to write for this. Thank you for clicking this story.**

 **So uh...I have been writing this fic since Christmas, but as it turns out, it dragged out a lot. I certainly didn't expect this to happen, but I figure I can't refresh this every three months, so. Uploading half of this Christmas special now. (Assuming it half. It might be 2/3 already.)  
**

 **Enjoy the story, and leave a fav and review if you liked it!**

* * *

 **The Costume.**

"So."

"So."

"Is it absolutely necessary for me to do this?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not doing it."-The Envoy of Gaia said exasperately, with Ismael standing before him, wearing a Santa costume.

In the Sword Heir's hands is another set of Santa costume.

"If Melvin agreed to being the reindeer, you will get into this santa outfit. Don't make this harder than it has to be, Jack."-Maya grinned.

"I'll take my chances."-Jack meant what he said.

"It's not like you'll have to deliver presents! It's just for a party!"-Melvin smiled as he throws an arm around the Envoy's shoulders.

"Even the Templars are at it! We have to join too!"-Maya voiced.

"No."

"Victoria in a very short miniskirt Santa costume."

"..."

"He's wavering!"-Melvin is quick to notice-"Mia, go get Miss Glasses!"

"She'd be seriously mad if you call her that!"-Jack actually retorted, his face showing the faintest hint of a blush.

It's not that he's against the idea of costumes. It's just that the Christmas costumes (the one Ismael is wearing specifically) is too ridichulous for his taste.

Then again, that's why you only wear it in this holiday rather than everyday of the year.

And after a year of traveling, fighting and exploring, he's not feeling very festive.

"Well, the party is at my house, so I have to look after the decorations for now. I'll decide on that later."-Jack dodged the request for now, not exactly smooth, but it'd do.

"..."-Feeling that it's going to be hard to get the Envoy to say otherwise, the group let him go.

...

...

...

Not really. They just need time to work on a magic spell to bind him and put him in the costume.

...

* * *

 **The Presents**

Entering the new residential section in the area, Jack can see the holiday spirit in the homes. The warm chats, the Christmas tree, presents and Christmas Carols.

Coughing lightly from the cold, the Envoy made short note that it is still morning. The Eidolons has never gathered around so much before. Halloween might have quite a lot of Eidolons staying at the same time, but most of the young looking Eidolons went trick or treat (to which ran back saying that Gerald's house looks way too scary to even get near). Christmas on the other hand, pretty much every Eidolon he has appeared in a massive summoning.

"Ah! Master, heading back now?"-It seems an Eidolon has spotted him.

"Freya. Liking the holiday?"-He asked warmly.

Freya is the newest face in the group of Eidolons. And if even Eligos compliments her, you gotta say, she's a really good person-Eidolon, uh...whatever you call it. Not exactly fond of battle, but great in support and healing, and always nice to have around.

"Yes! It is a very lovely holiday! The human world has so many things you have to see for yourself!"

"Uhm. Why are you out here? It still snowing pretty bad right about now."

"Well, Kotonoha, Diao Chan and I was supposed to go buy presents, but the other two..."

"Did you say you put Kotonoha and Diao Chan in the same vicinity?"

"I...I can see why you warned us now."-Freya spoke honestly.

"Even the holiday spirit can't help them get along, huh...well, we tried."-Jack laughed lightly-"So, buying presents? Should I join you, or do you want to surprise me?"

"Yes, please! I need your help!"-The Eidolon responded innocently and truthfully, a hint of desperation in her eyes.-"I'm not familiar with the streets..."

"Okay...The trading district's this way."-The Envoy pointed as they walk.

Hm, they seem to be walking the opposite direction to Freya's wandering.

...

"Whaaa..."-Freya eyes sparkled at the shops, all in a festive spirit.

"Liking something?"

"I'm sorry, Master, I just like them all! Look at this doll! It looks like Merrilee!"

"Then let's buy that for her. She already have that hairband."

"Uhm!"

"Aelius...he wanted some strings to fix his harp. I have some things that might work in the bank."

"Yes, I've played a few song with him once, he has an amazing talent."

"Same for you."

"Fenrir, food."-Jack began listing.-"Shirayuki, chew toy for her pet Momoji...Serena...another rabbit doll. She seems to like them no matter how many she has. Not even bored. Alice, tea set. Hansel wanted a new basket, the other one's getting old...Baldur...his mother seems to give him everything...maybe a book. Chronos wants a book too. Bahamut, I got the stone tablets he wants. Pretty sure they aren't for incantation used to destroy the world. Hel...a map? Eligos wants more statues of himself, so a figure of him woul be fine. Yanaros...he wanted incense. Quelkulan, alchemy ingridients. Athena, knitting set. Kotonoha...uhm...she listed a lot of things...uh..."

As the Envoy began listing by himself, Freya eyed him with happy look, not a joyful one, but she looks very content and smiles beautifully.

"Hm? Something wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing. It's just that Master seems to pay attention and listens to all of us. Even as busy and burdened as you are. It makes me feel really happy that I chose you to follow. You are really like a Guardian Knight to me."

"..."-Jack might have blushed, but he kept it fairly well hidden under his hood.-"And you? What would you like for a present?"

"Ah? Me?"-Freya said in a small gasp. It seems she forgot that she will get a present from her beloved Envoy as well.-"A-anything is fine! You don't have to trouble yourself to..."

"Hm?"-It seems he wasn't even paying attention. Something caught his eyes.

It was a hair pin.

It looks very similar to the one Freya has, but he grabbed it and put it on her anyway.

At their sudden closeness, the innocent Freya was about to go steamy red.

For a young Envoy, he sure is tall. What Endora said is true, he stands out with his freakish Bahamut-and-Baldur level height.

"Hm...I think no one will even notice. It glitters abit, but not enough to notice unless you actively search."-Jack said, showing her a mirror-"What do you think? It's not as good as your treasures but..."

"..."

"Freya?"

"I...I want to wear it. I love it."

"So it does look good. Anya, you are wrong about me not having a fashion sense."-He stated in slight triump.

"Because its...from you...that I...I'll treasure this just as my harp."

"Hm? Freya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Master."-The female Eidolon soon regain her usual smile and asked-"What about you master? Do you like anything for a present?"

"A present huh..."-The Envoy said in a slight disinterested tone.-"I never really wanted any presents...Didn't have a habit for it."

"...Why, master? You've done so much for this world, yet you don't desire anything in return?"

"Well...it's...I just don't get presents alot. Payment, yes, praise, alot, but presents? Stuffs that you give with no meaning, motive or as requirements..."-He trailed off.

When your life is scripted and bounded by fate, you seem to feel like everything you do has a meaning. Everything has a purpose.

Jack isn't too aware of it, but it did bother him internally sometimes.

"Let's not waste time. We have a lot of things to buy."-He quickly paid for the hairpin and walked forward again.

"..."-Freya silently nodded and followed, feeling a little more commited to him for some reason.

...

* * *

 **The Decorations.**

By the time the pair got back at Jack's estate, it seems that most of the decorations are finished, and the Eidolons are gathering to decorate the Christmas tree.

"Master! You're back in time! We're about to decorate the Christmas tree."-Tsubaki waved.

"Sorry, we got caught up. Had to visit the bank and the auction house."-Jack smiled in return.

He sees Yanaros working on decorating the roofs with Bahamut helping, Baldur and Hel, strangely enough, was working together to place other decorations around the house, lots of Eidolons cleaning the house, Kotonoha sweeping the front door in a shrine miko-like manner, and Shirayuki helping by controling the snow so it looks just enough snowfall to look lovely.

Quick to notice, Gigas easily took hold of the pile of presents in his hands.

"Let me help with that. You go help the others with the Christmas tree. I'm too clumsy for that."

"I want to help too! Let us help too!"-Hansel and Gretel quickly followed, Alice following short after.

He didn't really notice it, but Kotonoha is already at his side, smiling.

"Wonderful, isn't it. The young Eidolons like Gigas a lot. And he loves children too. A holiday that is fitted for a family like this can easily brought it out of them."

"Hm."-Jack smiled with content.-"We are a family, in a way. A really big one."

"So, have you decided on the decorations for the tree yet?"

"A little bit. I'm not good with these things..."

"Well, this Kotonoha here has all the knacks Master needs, so fear not. We shall make this Christmas tree the most beautiful in Navea!"

"..."-Jack and Freya saw the tree the Holy Church has in the square. By sheer size alone that thing wins, not mentioning the decorations.

And is that his old sword they are hanging?!

...

"A little bit to the left."

"..."

"A little bit to the right."

"..."

"Left again, master. Now right! Go right!"

"Serena I'm serious! I'm hanging upside down here! Please make up your mind!"-Jack seems to be losing patience.

You tried being hang upside down, held by the leg by Bahamut for ten minutes then judge!

In a quick turn, Cynthia appeared in place of Serena.

"A little bit up, master. There, perfect."

"Thank you. Bahamut, let me down. I'll go get a ladder."

"Why, master. I can held you like this all day."

"Because I feel like I'm losing more dignity than I'm willing to, also being upside down for so long is making me feel dizzy."

"Everyone seems to be enjoying this though."

"Because I'm being hung up side down here! That's why I said I'm losing my dignity!"

"Come on Master! Just the star left!"-Kotonoha gave her cheer.

"Truly, master, using a ladder now would be...inconvenient."-Shirayuki added.

"The head of the house must put on the star. That is the tradition of the Christmas decorations."-Even Chronos spoke.

It made him feel strange, being called head of the house, but...it worked.

As Amaterasu handed him the star, it is clear that she created it, since it is not possible for a material to have such a cosmic beauty, like there's a million actual star inside it.

"Well, here goes."-Jack slowly placed the star on top, balancing it so that it stays. Once he is sure that it is secured, he slowly removed his hands away, and Bahamut lowering him to ground, to which he rested.

Everyone cheered and watched in joy as the star shined brightly even in the daylight.

"Yahoo! It is finished at last!-Alice cheered, tossing Chesire in the air a little bit-"Alice wants tea now! Everybody have a tea party!"

"That's no good. In cold winter, what you need is a hot mug of cacao. Come on everyone! I've already prepared some!"-Kotonoha gestured them inside.

...

Strangely enough, a lot of Eidolons never had hot cacao before.

Then again, Jack never had as well.

...

* * *

 **The scene.**

Jack has always been a sharp person when it comes to intent.

So it didn't took him even 2 seconds to realize what his friends are trying to do with the massive magic incantation set up with a Santa costume in the center, and another massive incantation in the air aiming at him.

Having such a thing looming over your front gate is definitely a sign of having a bad lifestyle, regardless of the intentions.

Forget the holiday spirit. Forget that the Sword Heir are fated to defeat the Pandemonium. If they are going out of their way to do this, then he will go out of his way to decimate that plan. He is going to wreck their faces, fate be damned.

"Uriel! Athena! Bahadur! To my side!"

"He's calling out the most battle oriented Eidolons?"-Mia raised an eyebrow.-"Not that I'm scared or anything, but isn't that bad?"

"It is. But Envoy of Gaia or not, he can't defy the will of the world."

"...Is that the Fallen Angel Katana?"-Melvin took quick note.

 **"From the evils of the world, to the star that dictates our futures. My strength splits the rifts of life, my sword cuts through the land of death. End time itself and reset the colors. Return the world to it's purest form. Die in the flames of the purgatory."** -Jack was saying some very, very scary sounding incantations, with even Eidolons feeling horrified.

It is fairly usual that if he could not avoid a fight, or if he can't explain himself or forced to, he will be done with it and disable all combatants from a battle.

"Iado!"-A quick slash kicked up a stream of slashes horrizontally, forcing Ismael to defend.

"Jack! I know we're are forcing you against your will! But even the Pope has expressed her excitement at this! So just for today! I'll do quests for you for a month!"-Melvin quickly reasoned.

"Thousand Slashes!"-Jack was seriously out to destroy the Holy Sword of the First generation, judging by how the vortex of slashes banging that greatsword from all direction.-"Black Swallow!"-The horizontal slash threw Ismael's stand off balance, and the reverse slash pushed the holy sword out of the way.

Instinct kicked in, and with the agility and sense of a predator, Jack stunned Ismael with a punch to the gut, then tripped the Sword Heir's legs and kicked him to a distance.

"Uriel, Bahadur! Keep him away! Athena, with me."-The last part was spoke in a demonic, blood-filled manner.

Interupt Mia's incantation, and he wins.

"Dark Tusk Raid!"-He rammed his sword forward, Melvin and Maya forced to dodge, only Mia put up a shield to block the attack.

That pushed him out of his momentum a little bit.

But before Melvin and Mia can capitalize, the Goddess of War and Victory stand at his back, shielding him from any attacks their way.

To the side, Ismael hardly have time to support, dodging Uriel's furious punches and Bahadur murderous stampede.

"Let's end this."-Jack unleashed his Soulblade, a technique he rarely used, as such accumulated a huge amount of soul, and unleashed a vortex of slashes at Mia's shield.

"Guh...you are seriously trying to fight, are you?"

There's no hate in this. Just a game. If Jack wins, he doesn't have to wear that costume. It might have been kicked up a notch with the spells and weapons involved, but what better way for the opposition to admit defeat than a straight up battle?

As the tornador continued, the magical shield Mia put up has showed some cracks.

But, as the amount of souls depleted, he needs another option.

"Dragon Flash."-Jumping to the air, the Envoy accumulated fire elements in his blade, and slashed down with force.

The sword destroyed the shield, forcing Mia to block the hit with her staff, and so pushed back to the snowy ground a few meters, stunned.

And as such, the incantation disappeared, and the Santa costume fell to the ground next to him.

"I win..."-He said while panting abit.

"So-so close though..."-Melvin sighed in defeat.

"Close as being decimated, maybe."-Maya groaned.

They were susposed to be equal in strength. Yet the Envoy clashed through them within a minute limit.

"Well..."-Jack was holding the costume up again.-"That released some stress off of me. Maybe next year."

As they were still trying to get themselves together, the gate slowly opened.

Turning to look, Jack barely prevented his jaw from dropping to the floor.

"Greetings, Envoy of Gaia."-Andre greeted, hand waving ever so lightly.

"..."

"Pope Emma insisted on this! Is not like I want to wear this!"

Strangely enough, a Santa costume with a sack of present on his back fits him somehow. SOMEHOW!

"Well, it's a nice change of pace, I admit."-Alex laughed, arm over Andre's shoulders, also in a santa costume.

"Chance!"-Maya exclaimed suddenly.-"Where's the girl with glasses!?"

"You mean me?"-Victoria poked her head out behind Andre.

"Yes you!"

"...?"-Victoria confusedly stepped forward, and...

The boys are having a hard time dealing with how short that skirt is...

In-fact, this outfit is way provocative for going out to the street.

Then again, the fashion sense of this world seems to go by how little cloth it has.

Is that a bell on her neck?

Jack almost wanted to ask if she's cold with such a short skirt, but opted not to, and tries to avert eyes from anywhere dangerous.

Which unfortunately, landed on Anya, with the red-head Templar not so happy at where he is staring.

"I didn't know everyone was going to dress up too. That's great!"-She took notice of Ismael and Melvin's costume.

"Uh, yeah!"-Melvin quickly followed-"We just delivered Jack the costume, he's going to wear one too."

"Wait, what?!"

"You will? Then, can you come with me tomorrow to the orphanage? We're handling out presents with the Pope!"-The cute Templar asked, unknowingly putting him on the spot.

"..."-Jack averted his gaze, mainly to glare at his friends, but under the unrelenting hopeful gaze of Victoria, he finally nodded-"Fine."

For the next few second, however, it seems something clicked in Victoria's mind as she blushed a bit, trying to cover her form.

"How...how do I look?"

Oh dear, she did it now.

"Ah...ach..."-Jack was speechless for a few seconds, his throat making strange sounds.-"Great. You look really amazing. It's rare for me to see you wearing somthing other than the uniform and armor."

"Are you implying you saw her without the uniform before?"-Bahamut suggested just for a tease.

"That is called harassment, Bahamut, and it wasn't even witty. Keep it to yourself."

"Is that a blush I spy?"-Mia whispered to Maya.

"...Maybe. That hood makes it hard for anything to get through."

"We should've done this in the first place."-Ismael sighed.

"That was my plan but you guys didn't listen!"-Melvin interjected.

But it does seems that Jack and Vic are getting close to an extent, especially lately, traveling to the new continent together, how the Victoria's family involved in the new battle, and how Jack still considers Vic to be the most pleasant to be around other than his Eidolons (some of them aren't very pleasant, he admits).

"Hoh~"-Jack does not like the look Maya is giving him.

"Grohw..."-Nor Kotonoha's.

"Well, you're here for the party? Weren't the church throwing out a much bigger party than ours?"-Jack decided to ask.

"Those are for the Pope and Bishops. We Templars are free to do as we like. At first we we're going to have one as Andre's place, but we heard about you, so don't mind us."-Anya explained.

"Of course not."-It's not exactly the more the memier with his Eidolons around, but having a party with the Knights Templar, no problem. In fact that is...quite rare. Did that ever happened? They never really celebrated anything together, it's all business and saving the world with them.-"My Eidolons are all over the place, but there's more than enough room."

"First thing's first, dinner! I'm looking at over forty people here, it's going to be a big dinner!"-Uzuriel called, she and Kotonoha were the ones preparing the dinner.

"Well, I guess dinner's on me then. I'm...going to...go...change."

...

* * *

 **The party.  
**

"Master! You look so...haha...funny! I'm..huah...sorry but...bwahahaha! ! !"-Kotonoha laughed loudly.

"This is why I said I don't want to!"-Jack retorted, face-palming.

"It's okay. You look very festive with that outfit."-Freya offered a small compliment.

"I'm sorry for laughing master, but it's true that having you wear it is the right choice."-The Nine-tailed Vixen regained her composure after the outburst.

Dinner has been hectic to say the least.

From Bahamut and Baldur almost breaking to a fight for the last cookie, Athena and Tsubaki's offer at cooking, and Kotonoha and Shirayuki serving really strong sake to make Andre reveal some embarassing secrets, Won's Eagle, Mayonase freaking out at the turkey on the table, making Aelius and Serena sit opposite to eachother, to Uriel challenging all male in the house to a drinking contest, to which Lucifer (and only Lucifer) accepted, and are still drinking away right now.

From then on was the evening's entertainment. Vermilion and Shirayuki's dance balance out Shirayuki's tendency to freeze things as she dance and sing, Freya and Aelius covered music, and Diao Chan tried to steal a kiss from Jack under the mistle toe under the guise of a dance, in which many Eidolons and human(Victoria) protested heavily, specially Kotonoha. Thankfully, it didn't end with the two foxy lady having a cat fight. Though he can hear Kotonoha murmur something about sneaking into his bed with a bottle of sake, which he hope she won't actually do.

Then, while the grown-ups played truth or dare, the younger Eidolons played musical chair. The winner was Hansel, on the account that Gretel let her win. Then it was simply a tea party as Alice hoped. But over at the other section, things were getting heated over truth or dare ou-sama game.

In basic, everyone was waiting for a chance Jack would lose. Ask him which Eidolon he likes most, WHO he likes most, ask for a kiss, to kiss someone, basically anything Jack won't do they can make him do.

So far, no luck. It wasn't that he was winning, he's just not losing.

"Oh wait. I win."-Unexpectedly, he raised the card with the crown on it.

"Hm. I lost."-Mia raised her card with the X on it.

Oh dear.

This...this is awkward.

Not everyone knew about it, but Ismael was convinced eversince meeting them that the two of them were a pair. A romantic pair. Until Jack learns it. What worse is that he didn't actually outright correct him. Matters got worse when Mia also just smiles faintly and enigmatically at the question.

Given the two's personalities, it is both understandable to see why they did so and how it's griping everyone.

"Dare."-Mia chose.

Well, that's quite understandable.

...

...

No, wait, it's not. Is it?

"...Well, this is hard."

"Don't be too strict with yourself. Order a strange command, I don't mind."

"Coming from the one being ordered, it feels really weird."

What is this atmostphere?! It felt like office romance at a company night out!

"Do something you always wanted to do."-In hindsight, he could've came up with a better one, but settled with it anyway.

"Oh, that's a rough one, Jack. Always the killer."-Melvin commented.

"I admit, it's hard, but it's not like she's going to..."

Wait, why is she approaching him?

"Stay still."

"..."-Even if she doesn't say it, unless it is a direct threat on his existence, he wouldn't move a milimeter either.

Everyone was also watching on, half eager, half tense.

"You're not going to smash a cake in my face right?"

"Now that you mentioned it..."-Mia feigned a look.

"I'm kidding, please don't do so."

Jack gathered information from her body language.

She might kept a neutral face, but her hand is fidgeting lightly, meaning this might be rather embarassing. Her pose is...quite seductive, actually...

Then again, they are sitting on the floor in a circle, and Mia is definitely beautiful, so it's natural for her to crawl on all fours towards him and that just make the scene feels really provocative if it's just two of them while it might not be.

Whatever comes next might be very important or even ground-breaking.

"Don't react to it."

Slowly, Mia adjusted herself and basically sat into his lap, facing him.

She just mounted him.

"Wha..."-Everyone was very much surprised now.

"Shh..."-Mia gestured, one hand on his chest, the other on his left shoulder, leaned in and angled her head for...

A kiss?

Jack's heart was racing now more than when he was fighting Reinhardt to the death.

Should he...what now?

Felt like pulling back now would be very insensitive, or for some other reason, the Envoy did seems to be preparing.

They can hear the anticipated shriek of females waiting for it.

It was clear what they are trying to do.

But will they do it?

It's inching closer...only milimeters apart...

...

...

...

"..."-Mia quickly pulled back.-"There."

"Eh?"-Everyone was confused.

"I always wanted to see if I can seduce a man with my natural charm. It worked, right?"

"...Y-yeah."-Jack let go a breath he didn't realize he was holding.-"You really got me there."

"No, I didn't. You didn't close your eyes nor press forward when I pulled back."

"It just...I...yeah."-Jack admitted he was still half suspecting that as Mia returned to her spot.

"Wow, that was, uh..."-Melvin scratches his head, unable to find words.

"Intense."-Ismael supplied.

"It was only a dare."-Mia stated simply.-"How about you, Jack? Satisfied?"

"Yeah. I didn't expect it, and I won't press for it."

"Was there actual emotion regarding your choice of action for the dare?"-Anya asked, slightly edging her.

Deep down the actual question was did she picked Jack just because she felt it would be a good comeback, or other feelings are involved.

"I wonder that myself. If he closed his eyes, maybe I'd have pressed forward. I don't honestly know."-Her answer is as smart as always.-"Let's just say he's the most reasonable choice for now, both situational and emotional. But mostly situational. Not really much emotions involved"

"I can't argue with that."-The red haired Templar sighed.

"Okay, that one was a thriller."-Melvin took the cards again and mixed it up.-"Let's continue."

Between the chatter and relaxed sighs, Maya only glanced at her sister.

"No emotions involved, huh..."-As the person with telepathy link to Mia, she only thought in her mind the next sentence- _'What a total lie.'_

* * *

Jack drew his card again, still relatively stunned by Mia's performance earlier.

"...Well, it's not like I was hoping to not lose the entire night."-He revealed the card with the red X mark in his hand.

YES! This is the chance at last! Who got the King's card?!

"...Hm. This is unexpected."-Mia raised her King's card.

Everyone partly wanted to blame the gods for this, but litterally at least 15 gods are sitting right here, and they aren't too happy either.

Hopes wents from having Jack telling personal secrets went straight to having another lovey dovey scene.

"I felt some sort of pressure in me, so, I'll opt for Dare."

Yep, so subtle but so true invites right there.

It took Anya some time to realize they weren't always like this.

But if you let this grow, it's going to be much more than just friends.

'Heh, who am I to stop it.'

"Jack, you know of the pocky game right?"-Everyone can see where this is going.

"Yes, I'm half aware, given that I only heard of it from Romeo and Juliet."

"Then, have a game of pocky with anyone of your choosing."

That was deep. They didn't actually expected that from Mia.

Wait, isn't Mia very, very good with tactics and word choice? Why didn't they expect her to be this good?

It is obvious she is hinting Jack to pick an Eidolon, and so will subtly say which Eidolon he likes most. Or if he choose a human, that means he really, really likes that human.

There's a possibilty of him going for a male, said Diao Chan in her BL fantasies, but we only mention it as a separate opinion and not actual possibility.

"Pick me Master! This game is perfect for the two of us!"-Kotonoha raised her hand.

"No, pick me, master. I assure you the outcome will exceed your expectations if you choose me."-Diao Chan licked her lips.

"Oh...this is an interesting game. I'd like to try."-Shirayuki might have only said it in order to further stammer Jack, but meh.

Wasn't it in the legend that if Shirayuki kiss someone, that person will die?

"What is a pocky?"-Athena have no idea what a pocky game is, but that means she is curious to try.

"I heard of it as something other Guardian Knights do, so can we try too?"-Freya raised her hand slightly.

"Uh..."-This is bad. He has to choose.

Diao Chan and Shirayuki is off limits. Shirayuki because he doesn't want to die yet, and Diao would most likely skip the pocky all together and go for a French kiss.

It seems Bahamut is explaining the pocky game to Athena, in the most suggestive way possible. Truly, that guy might not know much of Terra, but anything regarding Romance, he's on top of things.

That get Athena's face beet red, and so Jack decided on not choosing her.

So it's either the Kotonoha he has been adventuring for almost a year with, or Freya, the lovely girl he just recently linked.

So many morals in this though.

"I guess I'll take..."-Jack put the pocky stick in his mouth...

"Is that food I smell?"-Fenrir quickly appeared at the scent of delicious chocolate.

"Uh, kinda..."

"Then I want to try it! Can I try it?!"

"No, this is-"

Without even blinking, Fenrir went straight for the stick on his mouth, easily bit off the cruchy snack, yet pulled ever so accurate to remove the rest from Jack's mouth, and so easily took the entire thing.

"..."-Everyone was silent for awhile, as the sound of Fenrir chewing the pocky dominating the air.

"I guess that counts?"-Victoria said.

"I can make do with that."-Mia nodded.

"What? No, let's try again, master! It is me you wanted to choose, right?"-Diao Chan quickly puts another pocky in her mouth and pressed against Jack.

"You are being too close to him again."-Kotonoha held her back with a subtle vein popping on her forehead.

"Ara, Kotonoha, you seems very keen on my distance despite sticking close any chance you get."-Diao Chan retorted slightly cold, hushing the miko off.

"Grrr..."

"Grrrrrrrr..."-The two seems to be clashing foreheads now.

"Alright, moving on then..."

* * *

 **The night.**

Jack really needed the rest. His daily life is already hard enough, but even the holidays are hectic.

The after the truth or dare game, everyone turned in for the night, guests heading home, and some Eidolons returned to their Sanctuary.

Merrilee, Serena and Fenrir slept at the second floor bed with Kotonoha sleeping with them to watch. Specially for Cynthia, whose's bound to switch from Serena and sneak out of bed. In another huge room, Athena, Tsubaki, Hel and Vermilion had a slumber party with all the pillow fight, themany games and make-up, and eventually sleeping as well. Down stair in the living room was where the mens are at, last he saw them, Bahamut and Lucifer were playing chess, which seemed awfully ominous at how the two was releasing an terrifying aura behind them. Baldur was sleeping on the chair, murmuring something about his mother and presents. Tigerius Caesar rolled up infront of the fireplace and rested, his breath every so slight yet still audiable. Uriel was lying on one of the couches, already asleep when Uzuriel came by to put a blanket over him.

So...why are **they** staying in his room?

On his bed, Diao Chan cuddled Alice as they slept peacefully. On the chair next to the window, Freya dozed off, leaning against her harp, and on the couch in his room, Won laid asleep, her head rested on the couch's arm, her legs sometimes moved ever so slightly.

He didn't really want to complain, there's not a lot of rooms in his estate, so it's normal if you think reasonably. There also the kitchen and the trophy-weapons room, but they aren't for sleeping.

The bed still has enough room for one person, and there's no way he's sleeping on it tonight.

Figuring Freya's the one sleeping most awkwardly, Jack approached her lightly.

"Freya?"-He whispered lightly.

"Hnn..."-She stirred lightly, but didn't seem to be waking up.

The Envoy of Gaia knows how her harp works.

Touch her necklace and it will dematerialize.

But a necklace is always close to, you know...

"...Gah..."-He groaned very lightly.

If she were to suddenly woke up, that would be very bad for his image in her innocent mind.

Regardless, with the accuracy and steadiness of a gunslinger (which he is) Jack touched the necklace very lightly, almost like a feather, and the harp dissipated, the Envoy catching her ever so tenderly.

If the female Eidolons sees this, they would be so jelly right now.

Jack easily picked her up, princess-carrying her to the bedside, craddling her head so sweetly, before lowering her down the bed, the pink-haired Eidolon still sleeping with ever so relaxed breaths. After rolling the blanket over the three on the bed, he slowly took off his coat, and covered it over Won, which he failed to realize she was actually woken by him, but pretended to be asleep regardless.

Then, he settled for the chair near the window and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The first thing that woken Freya from her slumber is Chesire's fluffy tail touching her eyelids and nose.

Waking up in the middle of the night, Freya got up slowly, trying to remember how she fell asleep.

She hoped to play a song for her master and lull him to sleep after hearing from Kotonoha that he usually have a very hard time falling asleep, insomnia level, to the point he would stay up all night on a regular basis if not for Kotonoha or Shirayuki singing a song (with magic embued in them).

But instead, it seems she had fallen asleep first.

"How did I got to the bed..."-She trailed off as her sight wandered to the window.

Even deep in slumber, Jack still struck quite a pose, Diao would say the "OMG he's so hot take that the previous Master" pose.

Sitting on the chair, one of his leg crossing so that his boot rested on his knee, one of his elbow rested on the window frame, and in turn supported his arm so he could rest his head on his knuckles.

Why did he changed into his normal outfit instead of his pajamas, she doesn't know.

(I'll give you a hint. The warbrobe is in his room and all the girls are inside.)

After noting how the moonlight made that scene even more beautiful, Freya quickly returned her thoughts to how she's on the bed, and it is obvious that her Master had moved her.

She did, at some point, felt a subtle and calming warmth in her sleep, along with a familiar scent she now realize is from her Master.

Before she could control the blush, however, Alice got up slowly, yawning cutely.

"Fwue...Alice wants to go pwee pwee...uwaop..."

Freya easily complied to the request, and returned Alice to the kids room, with Kotonoha surprisingly still half awake watching over the young eidolons.

Seeing Bahamut and Lucifer falling asleep mid chess game brought a small giggle to her sweet lips.

But when she returned to the room, she saw Diao Chan was using ever silent wind magic to move Jack back into his bed.

"! ! !"

* * *

 **The Morning.**

"It's Christmas! Christmas! CHRISTMASSSSSS!"-Jack heard the voice coming closer and closer.

Before he can slowly open his eyes, a pair of knees landed on his guts, knocking the wind out of the Envoy.

"Master! It's Christmas! Presents!"-Fenrir grabbed his collar and shook him up and down from his bed, bouncing up and down his torso and pressing her knee against his lungs for good measure.

He's in bed?

"Okay! Okay Fenrir, we can check the Christmas tree for presents now, so quit yanking!"-He tried moving his arms, but finding them locked in between two very beautiful Eidolon chests, which being Diao Chan's and Freya's.

What's that feeling of softness? And that breath tickling his ear?

"Uwah...Good morning master. Did you sleep well?"-Diao was acting ever so normal to the situation.

"! ! !"-Freya however, quickly realize what she did in her sleep and let go quickly.

"Merry Christmas, Master! Did you rest well?"-Kotonoha entered next.

"Cough cough...Ack..."-The Envoy coughed from the hard awakening by Fenrir-"...I guess?"-He subtly turned her attention to the two females sleeping next to him.

"! Diao, you sly fox! I said no indecent things!"-The Nine-tailed Vixen is clearly not happy with the general scene

"Oh my. It's just because there's no other room that master had allowed me to sleep on his bed. We have done nothing indecent."-Diao retorted indignantly-"Or are you saying that Master can be so cold as to let such a beautiful flower like me sleep on the floor?"

"Moving me from the chair into the bed so you can cuddle is another matter entirely, Diao Chan. And you didn't actually asked me."-Jack almost deadpanned.-"And Freya too?"

"Forgive me master! Diao said it was alright, and that Master won't do anything to betray my trust, so...I took some liberties."-Freya quickly apologized with a blush on her face.

Jack wasn't that good with mythology, but Freya, he's rather sure she is known as the Goddess of beauty and _fertility._

"T-then. Can you let go of my arm now? Both of you?"

"Kya!"-Freya quickly let go, mumbling a quick apology.

"Can I hold on just for a minute or two...Please?"

"No you can't."-Kotonoha pulled the other foxy girl away.-"Come on master. We're opening the presents now."

"Yeah, let's."

* * *

"Yes! These incantation is just what I need!"

"Where did you even find these ingridients?!"

"Master, how do you read a manga?"

"These jewels are of the finest quality!"

Jack smiled at the joy his Eidolons are showing.

This is how you spend Christmas, he thought.

"Then, I have other things to do right now, alright? I'll be back by noon, I hope."

"Are you going with Victoria to the orphanage, master?"

"Yes. It is a nice change of pace, I have to admit. Since when am I an idol anyway?"

"People look up to you, master. Like a lighthouse in a storm, a beacon of hope."-Kotonoha explained.

Despite his name being relatively well-known across the lands, it seems not a lot of people knew him in person, and not recognized by face, also his weapons and outfit changes regulary, making him quite elusive despite being a famous hero.

"..."-Seemingly in thought, Jack put on his coat, his movement ever so cool despite not trying.-"I'll be back soon."

"Wait up master."-The miko halted him.-"If it's dealing with kids, then I'm sure a few of us would be perfect for the job!"

"I guess?"-Jack half said, half asked-"You want to come along?"

"Of course. If you would have me."

"Certainly."

"Serena would like to go too!"

"Alice too!"-The two girl raised their hands.

"...Why do I have the feeling I'm opening a floodgate? Fine, you two can come too."-Jack turned to Gigas-"What about you?"

"Me? Well...I..."-Gigas seems to be considering really hard.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine! The kids love you!"-Kotonoha added-"Just be a little careful is all."

"U...uhm."-Gigas nodded-"Then, I shall go with you, master."

"Great."-Jack then turns to the rest of the Eidolons, still marveling at their presents or doing their own thing in this Christmas morning.-"I'm not putting anyone in charge, but. Don't break anything is all I ask."

"The usual, we got it."-Bahamut grinned.

As such, Jack set out to the streets of Navea, his Eidolons phasing out to avoid attention.

* * *

While crossing the busy street, Jack accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that."-He quickly apologized-"I..."

Didn't see you is what he was going to say, but somehow that feels too rude.

"It's okay! I'm fine...nothing is broken, don't worry."-The girl replied quickly.

"...?"-That voice felt familiar to the Envoy for some reason.

"I-"-The girl looked up and stops everything she was doing.-"Jack Crystal?"

"Uh..."-It'd be really, really rude if they met sometime ago and he doesn't remember her name.

The sense of clumsiness...the soft mumbles...

Ah yes, he met her at Meteorite Heights...Cambel, he believe.

"Cambel?"

"Yes, it's me. You actually remembered."-The girl giggled a little bit dreamily.

Right, he remembers now. They worked together at the Heart Mine Lake to gather data and essence. His impression of her wasn't the best but by far wasn't the worst. She is a nice person, a little bit clumsy in the field, but smart regardless. Actually, their meeting was very pleasant, if he thought about it.

"Well, I won't lie, I really did stumble a bit at the start there."-He half admitted to not remembering her at first glance.-"You are back in Navea now? On Christmas holiday break?"

"Yes, things seems to have cooled down after you and the Sword Heir took care of things in Wild Wind Valley, so everyone had a good breather this Christmas."-Cambel took his offering hand and stood up straight again.

"That so? I wasn't really aware of the time."-He smiled-"On the way to visit a friend or family?"

"Yes, I'm visiting a friend. We both work in the Ministry of Magic."

"I see."

"And you? You do seem a little bit troubled, is there something that worries you?"

"I'm just a little nervous is all."-Jack admitted-"Victoria wanted me join her in visiting the orphanage today, giving out presents. I'm not really that good with kids."

"Victoria? The Templar?"

"Yes, her."

"I knew her back when she was still in the Ministry of Magic. Lucinda mentioned working with her in Silent Ice Field."-Cambel paused a bit then exclaimed-"She mentioned you too! She said you, Andre and Victoria managed to at least interupt the Shadow Knight incantation!"

"He still got away that time though..."-Jack laughed awkwardly.

"It's just because of Maggie that-"-This time, Cambel halted with a rather sad tone.

"...Maggie, huh..."-Jack recalled, and remembers that the girl also was part of the Magic Division before following the Shadow Knight into madness.

They knew eachother, he'd guess.

"She died protecting who she deeply loved and cared. It's all I'll say."-Jack finally said.

"..."-Cambel laughed beautifully-"You haven't change one bit, Jack. Always so kind and full of greatness."

"..."-At the sudden compliment, Jack was at a slight loss for word.

"I mean, you already saved the world once, and are still trying to protect it right now."-Cambel smiled at him-"You really are a geinuine hero. Knowing you is truly a blessing."

"I only followed with my beliefs of the world is all."

"Uhm. And you have the strength to follow through with it and become a hero. Even being MY hero..."

"?"-Jack didn't catch that last part.

"It's nothing."-Cambel quickly stopped him from asking-"Oh dear, I'm late. You have your bussiness too right?"

"Ah, yeah..."

"Well, don't worry! It's already really nice meeting you today. I hope we can meet again!"

"I, well..."

"You're busy with many things, I understand."-Cambel smiled brightly-"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get a chance to work together again."

"Uhm."

"Then, excuse me. I'll be going ahead!"-Cambel quickly crossed the street, waving back at him.-"Oh, merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"-Jack yelled back as the girl slowly got away from his sight.

Tore his eyes away from her retreating figure, Jack continues striding to Victoria's house.

* * *

 **The Breakfast**

It was a medium sized apartment in the middle of the Trading District. Jack noted how Victoria's house is opposite to a bell tower, and Analisa's forge can be seen further down the road, which meant it is quite close to the Military Hall as well.

Giving the door a few knocks, the Envoy waited for a response.

"I'm coming! Just a few seconds!"-Victoria's voice can be heard through the door.

"Don't worry, it's not like there's some kids looking at me with snowballs in their hands or anything..."-Jack sweat-dropped as the kids' parents quickly took them away so that they aren't 'interfering with the Church's affair.' It seems she is well known around here.

"Ow. Oof!"-There was a sound of the female Templar tripping and falling inside.

"...You okay in there?"

"I'm okay."-Vic replied quickly-"Just tripped on a book, that's all."

The door opened inwards, revealing Victoria in a white sweater that covers over half her thighs, and some lovely black stocking to go with it.

He resisted the urge of eyeing the helm of her sweater, and greeted normaly.

"You're really early, I'd say that."-Victoria smiled.

"We didn't actually agreed on a meeting time."

"It's fine. Why aren't you in the costume though?"-Victoria had traces of a childish disappointment showing on her face.

"I'm not wearing it."

"Why not. You look really festive for the holiday in it."

"I'm not wearing it."-Jack indignantly repeated.

"... Fine. You are not wearing something scary, that has to count."-Victoria wanted to push a bit more, but seeing how snow was catching on Jack's hair, and how they are just standing at the door, she quickly opted for inviting him in.-"So, uhm...breakfast? I'll make omelettes."

"...Uh..."-Jack doesn't have a habit of having breakfast, but it'd be very awkward for Vic if he refuses, so...-"Sure. That'd be great."

As they head in, Victoria got right to the kitchen corner to start making breakfast, while Jack take a quick look at the apartment.

It is close to what he would relate to a college student's apartment.

The size was somewhat bigger than a normal cabin, obviously for one person, a lovely kitchen in the corner, a small dining table nearby. Besides the bed of which no doubt she just woke up from and a small desk full of books and paper notes, the place was very neat and tidy.

Sitting down on one of the chairs, Jack eyed the costume she hung on the rack. Seeing how cold it is outside, he really hope for Vic's health that they don't have to stay outside too long. His eyes then met a small bookshelf, similar to one he has in an office-like room at his place (the Eidolons insisted that he must have one, an office, that is. Makes them feel like he's the 'lord and master' of the house). The books on her shelf seems to be magic grimoires, textbook and some records. He did eyed a row of Shoujo manga on it, but felt like half of it was understandable.

Opposite the bed is the wardrobe, no surprise there. His attention turned to details, decorations and trinkets, to which he realize there's not a lot of them. The fireplace in her house is a neat touch, though. There's a few photos on the wall, but he's too far away to see them clearly right now.

He considered walking towards them for a better look, but noticing Victoria turning off the stove, opted to stay.

"Here you go."-Vic placed an omelette plate down infront of him, and one for herself.-"Coffee?"

"Yes please."-Jack doesn't actually hide it, but not a lot of people know he likes coffee. Maybe Mia, and to an extent Maya.

Looking at the girl making coffee at the kitchen cabinet reminds him greatly of those lovely young couples. It's rare for him to get such a morning scene at his house, the eidolons does make things hectic everyday.

'So this is what those couples enjoys in the morning.'

And by that, he half meant the helm of her sweater.

What is he even thinking, he and Vic...

"There you go."-The blue haired girl set the coffee cup down before him-"You okay there? You were zoning out abit."

"Nothing. I was just staring at you for a bit. It's rare for me to see things like that."

"Like what?"-Victoria sat down opposite to him.

"Well, it's always half-chaos in my house if I'm home, so having such a calm morning like this is quite rare."

"Well, this place is close to market, the military hall and everything, so it's quite convenient. It could get loud in the morning though. But it tends to be loud everywhere in this city..."

"Anya lives in the outskirt of Navea right?"

"She did, but she really like my place here in the city cause it's nice to step outside right into the market. It's not strange for her to ask me to buy supplies for her. Imagine Andre and Alex's faces when she asked for carrots and cabbage in the middle of a meeting."-Victoria began eating normally, but still retain her cool.

"I'm glad I don't have to go to meetings then."

"Well lucky you."

Jack took a quick sip of coffee before eating.

"Woah. This is delicious!"-He never had coffee this good before, seriously. And he thought he'd seen it all after traveling to just about every available cultures in the world...

"Hm. Getting a compliment out of you is usually hard you know."-The girl in front of him smiled.-"Was it really that good?"

"That's Gold quality coffee right here, you know. Did you practice?"

"...No?"-Vic smiled awkwardly.

"Well, some of my eidolons can make coffee too, but not really this good."-Jack started eating as well, feeling like he talked too much.

"Hm..."-the Templar eyed Jack as he eats-"Is it good?"

"Yeah, it's great. It's been awhile since I had breakfast like this."-Jack was back to his usual tone, which was admittedly more charming.

"..."-She pouted at the response. It seems getting him to fully praise just about anything is hard. He might gives reponses, but having him burst out in amazement is very difficult.

Breakfast was then spent in comfortable silence, which again, is relatively new for the Envoy. This is the kind of interactions he lacks in life, small talks and light conversations. As Victoria puts away the dishes, he once again felt attracted to her figure standing at the kitchen, the morning light from the window giving the scene an even better tone.

Maybe he just had a thing for girls wearing over-sized shirts for pajamas, who knows.

'Wait wait, isn't this a really good mood for things right now?'-He internally turned to that subject.

Half a second later he regretted it.

By some sort of strange psychic occurance, Victoria suddenly felt very concious of the helm belonging to her sweater.

As some sort of a reaction, she reached down and adjusted it, making Jack even more aware of that space, evident in a very light cough as he finishes the coffee cup.

Quickly finishing with the dishes, Victoria turned to face him, slightly embarassed.

She should have thought better than to wear something like this while there is a guest, a male, in her age guest.

"I-I'm going to change to the costume, so..."

"Ah, uhm...I'll wait here, don't worry."-Jack nodded, but soon catches a different point.

The skirt on the Santa outfit is even shorter!

Victoria seems to be aware of it, but somehow it felt much less strange to wear it.

"Are you going to be fine with how cold it is?"-The Envoy decided to ask.

"...How snowy is it outside?"

"It's not that snowy but..."-He only gave the costume a glance-"Don't you have one with a longer skirt?"

Jack, so straight forward sometimes.

"I don't..."-Victoria sighed.

"At least wear a long coat over it."

"Uhm."-As such Victoria heads into the bathroom to change.

That leaves him with trying to distract himself from looking at the bathroom.

He can hear the rustling!

Quickly standing up, Jack decided to put as much distance away from the bathroom as he socially could.

He moved to her working desk, and read some of her notes.

Magic incantations, setup, some official Templar reports, a fat stack of paperwork, some books for reference and a grimoire.

It sucks to be a paperweight most of the time.

But it seems those glasses is well excused if she study this much, keeping her magical ability in shape and still extremely proficient in combat.

He never really wrote much of a report, usually he relays in person.

Again, sucks to be a paperweight.

Giving a small smile, Jack looked up from the desk.

On the wall above the desk was the pictures from before, now easy to see.

The first he took note of was a picture of her family, back when she was still small and her family still...had a father.

The Envoy took note of the clear changes in Warden's expression, back then and now. What happened in the time of his disappearance? He doesn't even remember his daughter anymore.

Jack cringed at the thought, and half thought about himself, how he and Reinhardth were similar in certain ways, at least back when Reinhardth still serve the Church. If it happened to the iron-willed Reinhardth, it could happen to himself as well.

Staying away from such a depressing thought, and keeping in mind how Belenus once told him his soul was 'pure' in essence (and how today Jack thought of how it's totally not true in certain aspects), Jack kept himself positive on his track.

Belenus huh...

It was him that gave Jack his lastname. He compared Reinhardth to iron and steel and Jack to diamonds and crystals. That led to the name Jack Crystal today that has been branded into his legends.

The next picture to it was apparently a graduation picture. Victoria stands in the middle, holding out a certificate, smiling happily. He catches Maggie at the side, seemingly annoyed at Victoria for uncertain reasons. At the back he actually recognizes Cambel and Lucinda hugging, holding out a peace sign.

Fate work in strange ways, Jack thought.

The next photo was a full shot of the Knights Templar, even having Reinhardth in it.

Looking at how composed and calm the former Templar was, but at the same time hiding his saddness in those eyes, he can tell when was this photo taken.

His thought unwillingly switches to the battle in the depth of the Warthborne Temple, where he and the Shadow Knight fought to the point of fist-fighting. How similar yet different they were at the same time, and how it ends with him beating up his senior bare-handed, until he himself collapsed and Luciana taking Reinhardth away, more or less dead.

Jack wonder if he's ever going to have such an important person to him, like Luciana was to Reinhardth.

Feeling his thoughts were going more and more bitter at the pictures, Jack walked over to the window near her bed and looked outside.

With those pictures in her house, it's easy to guess what's Victoria's felt at everything right now. Heaving a sigh, he turned back from gazing the snowy sky outside, but something catches his eye.

There was a small, pink picture frame on the nightstand next to Vic's bed.

Half noting a huge pink teddy bear on her bed, Jack quietly sums up those two items as the only two things that is pink in her apartment.

There is also a notebook next to it, but a clean hand writing saying 'Victoria's Secret' on it immediately stopped him from picking it up.

...That's a really bad pun. He hope she didn't regret naming her diary so...

Regardless, he picked up the picture frame and took a look at it.

It was from Gus, with a note at the bottom, saying: 'Silent Ice Field strategy meeting. You two zoned the rest of us out. Even Andre.'

Huh?

Looking at the picture, Jack couldn't help keep himself from half smiling, half embarassed.

It was Victoria and him, dicussing on battle strategy. On the table was a map of the area, with the two pointing to certain points on the map.

In the picture they looked very much enamored in eachother's presence, exchanging information with lively smile on their faces. Jack didn't even knew he made such a face himself. But it was a beautiful picture regardless, and Victoria seems to agree, if she actually got the frame herself and kept it at her bedside meant anything.

Come to think of it, wasn't something like framing such a picture says something about the girl's feeling to the person in it?

Hearing the door knob turn, Jack quickly responed with the subtleness of an Assassin Brawler and placed the picture back, then returned his pose into staring out the window.

Victoria did not exactly picked up on what he was doing, but the general area where he was standing has her diary and...that picture.

'Too careless. I'm so careless right about now.'-She thought in her head.

Her diary doesn't have a lock, and is right out in the open. She can't even blame him if he got curious and read it.

But it seems the pen on it is still at it was before, a little bit over Jack's reaction time (which is very fast if you haven't noticed) so she was slightly relieved he didn't touch it. At least she would like to believe his reaction isn't that fast and accurate yet, or Pope Emma will have to lecture him a lot on responsibilities (as well as assigning him to much, much darker jobs.)

Is this guy too good to be true when it comes to fighting?

But the picture...

He saw it. Without a doubt no one with that much observation skill would miss such a thing.

Be it staring from afar or picking it up, he saw it.

Now the question is not what he thinks about it, but rather what she thinks about it.

She kept it around because...because...

Well it was a lovely photo, one may call it friendship that's between them. A very strong friendship.

But keeping it at her bedside, smiling at it instead of looming at the photos over the desk...makes her feel warm inside.

Like...something to fill in an insecure void.

...Despite him being very much the definition of 'I can see through you.'

"Uhm...you okay?"-Jack asked, seeing her just staring at him.

"Ah? Ah, uhm, I'm okay. Did you wait long?"

"No, it wasn't like you were wearing make-up in there or anything."

'Still a straight shooter I see.'

"Then, let us go then. The presents are at the bank, just on the way. I rented a carriage to carry all the presents."

"Ah, I could ask Gigas. He's coming along anyway."-Jack suggested.

"Hm, that's true...but I already borrowed it so..."

"It's fine."

"Then..."-Victoria put on a long fur coat over to keep her self warm.-"Let's go. You ready?"

"Always."

* * *

 **The Knight's Blacksmith**

Well, as sad as it was, Jack no longer travels with Beebis. The regular pays from quests and Church jobs allowed him some comfort to not strike terror in the battlefield on top of an ostrich. Nowadays he left it in the care of the Church, namely Analisa, which he visited often.

He'd have to admit, the thunderous roar of a Cloud Strife motorcycle is much, much better...and felt bad about it afterwards.

So, having Beebis pulling the sled full of present is a strange set up, he would admit.

But, the blacksmith had no problem with it, seeing that Byron is terrified of the bird, and she herself is celebrating Christmas with her own family.

Speaking of her family.

"Ah, good morning, Jack-san, Victoria-san. Merry Christmas!"-Little Jill said, greeting him as she comes down from the stairs.-"Are you here to see mother?"

Very, very much mature for her age. So mature he'd actually be worried about her fitting in at, say, school for example.

"Just to stop by. We have business to care for today."

"On Christmas, no less."-Analisa sighed-"Well, that means we get early presents, I don't mind."

"Will a whole stack of crafting materials do?"-Victoria said with a normal smile.

"You are really on the business side of things eh..."

"Well, I didn't expect to visit you today so I didn't bring any presents..."-Jack trailed off but was quickly interupted by Kotonoha in his head.

'What are you talking about Master! Yarnaros could reach here with the presents in a second!'

"Wait, that's!"

2 seconds later, a huge gust of wind blew outside, hurricane level gust, and with it, Yarnaros stands outside, carefully holding two boxes of presents.

"I'm sorry. The traffic was horrid."-Was all the green dragon Eidolon said.

"What traffic exactly?!"-Jack retorted quickly but soon lost his momentum-"Ah...thanks anyway."-He took the delicate boxes from those sharp dragon claws, hoping that Mach 1 speed hasn't broke what's inside yet.

"No problem. Thank you for the fishing rod."

"Yeah, happy holidays. Can you go back and tell the rest I won't be back until late today?"

"Of course."-Yarnaros was about to take off, but then halted-"How late is 'late' exactly?"

"Very late night, I believe."

"Got it."-And so the Emerald Tempest was off once again.

"Hm?"-Victoria raised an eyebrow cutely-"You have things to do after this?"

"I guess?"-Jack smiled faintly.-Well here's your presents."-Jack handed Analisa the bigger present.

"I can guess what it is."-Jack is an observant person, no doubt, so chances are he got her the right present.-"Yep, toolbox."

"You didn't even open the wrapping paper though..."-Jack and Victoria sweat-dropped.

Next he gave Jill a rather small present.

"Well, Jill is looking forward to going to school with friends instead of being tutored next year...So I got you a pen. Granted it was a weird pen..."

As Jill opens the box, Victoria quickly grabbed Jack by the shoulders, totally in shock.

"How did you come across this pen?!"

"W-what? Calm down! It's not cursed or anything..."

"Do you know whose pen is that?"

"...Someone I know?"

"It was...Luciana."-Analisa recognized it as well.

"Reinhardth's wife?"

"She wrote poems, songs and letters on her deathbed with this pen. Afterward it was lost, Reinhardth couldn't find it anywhere. He searched high and low for that pen. It was a treasured item with a lot of sentimental value to him. Not even having such a thing to remember his wife was...almost the last straw for him."-Victoria recalled with a slightly sad voice.

"I...When we were all defeated by Reinhardth, Luciana appeared in...my mind. She gave me strength to defeat him. After that I just...realize there's this pen snuck inside my coat. I felt some magical residue, but it was due to exposure and not a mechanic so I felt safe to give it away."

"Luciana gave you...her pen?"

"Reinhardth just might come back from the dead to reclaim it."-Analisa joked.

"Well, I still have no use for such a thing. Regardless of it's sentimental and even historical value, it is better in this little girl's hand."-Jack said as he patted Jill's head slightly.-"Take good care of it, okay?"

"Yes! I will treasure it."-The small blonde nodded, half happy and excited, half admiring the pen and it's story.

Afterward, they fell into light small talks before the two guests had to leave, can't let the children at the orphanage wait too long now...

* * *

 **The Orphanage**

Jack wasn't the ultimate nice guy by a long shot, that much just about anyone who met him knows, but he wasn't heartless either.

He doesn't took joy in helping people, but seeing those children's faces when he and Victoria drove a cart full of presents through the gate, it helps him smile. The Envoy doesn't mind doing public work once in a while.

...Except that one time when Pope Emma asked him to be an idol. He hope she's still reflecting on her actions then.

...

...

...Why would the Church even consider things like idol activities anyway? And why him? He's better at brandishing a katana than holding a mic.

Wait, why is he even thinking about this right now.

Opening one of his eyes, he gazed downward, meeting the expectant and hopeful gaze of the kids.

"Nii-san, you're not Santa Claus!"-One of the kids, a young boy pointed out almost obviously.

"I'm not. But I've met him before, and he dumped all these presents on my head and asked me to send them. How is that, enough for you?"

"Really?! You've met Santa? How does he look like! Did he gave you any present?!"

"Well, I'm a naughty kid so no present for me. And you? I haven't check the list but I hope you aren't one of those naughty kids as well?"

"I-I'm nice! I'm a nice kid!"

"We'll see."-He patted the kid's head as he got down from the cart.

'Being so cold yet preserving the kids innocent thoughts of the holiday. Pretty good for someone who says he's bad with kids.'-Victoria noted from the side.

"Ah, hello there you two. On time, as always."-A young woman waved at them from the orphanage entrance's porch.

"Pope Emma?"-The Templar girl asked confusingly-"Why are you here?"

"Because I feel bored, of course! Even Gus is out with his family today, the paperweight of the church, you know. I can't stay in and call it a day off. So I heard from Anya that you two planned this together. It sounds so nice I can't help but joining."

"Wait, so this was NOT your plan?"-Jack asked from the side.

"No. Although it is a good practice now that I'm head of the Church, I think. But Victoria was the one who contacted charity donors and planned all this out herself. Too bad the other Templars can't join..."

Jack turned his eyes to the other girl, who was embarassingly fidgeting at the situation.

"W-what? I just felt it would be nice, okay? I don't really have much of a family to spend Christmas with, afterall."

"Still, all of this by yourself?"-the Envoy was honestly surprised-"That's pretty amazing you know."

"If it's organizing stuffs, it's true that Victoria tops everyone in the church, specially lately..."-Pope Emma wondered-"Oh, I remember the reports now. Gus told me a few days ago...he said that 'Only Jack can match Victoria's excellent deployment strategy, and only Vic can match Jack's relentless pursuits and provide support in time.' In basic, he says you two work well as a pair."-She even showed them a picture to prove her point.

That picture...

"! ! !"-Victoria blushes a bit at the picture.

It's the same picture on her nightstand!

If there's a one on a million chance Jack missed it the first time, he sure saw it now.

"Hearing his recollection of the strategy meeting with you two sounds so lovely."

"Lovely?"-Jack choked a bit.

"Strategy meetings don't last very long with Jack around."-Vic admitted.-"He goes in, offers a strange, out of the ordinary solution, and I...we coordinated with him as planned. Maybe it's smooth, and I like his proficiency and that can-do personality, but 'lovely' is far from the right word to..."-Despite trying to sound business-like, the blush at the last part wasn't making things convincing.

"This picture says other things though."-Emma said with a smile.-"You know, if even passing by guards are discussing your love life, Jack, maybe it's time you give it a thought?"-Now that was a straight 'go for it' in the book.

"I..."-Jack raised his voice but then soon died down. He was pondering something.

Meanwhile, Vic sure knows who she'll dump ten stacks of paperwork on after Christmas.

Gus! He said she had the only copy of that picture!

What's worse now is that Pope Emma is staring at them with a parental smile, as if they are caught going out together or something.

"J-Jack, say something!"

"What, why? It's not like she's misleading something, right?"

"Well...I...no, I mean!"

"Uhm...should we head inside the orphanage then?"-Jack offered.-"Victoria's not well dressed today, so..."

"Ah, yes, let's head inside then."

* * *

"Onii-chan!"

Victoria and Kotonoha are handing out presents...

"Onii-chan!"

Pope Emma is telling stories, he think it was a fairytale version of his legend.

"Onii-san!"

Alice is holding a tea party.

"Onii-sama!"

Serena is drawing with some other kids.

"Nii-sama!"

Gigas is playing games with the kids.

"Oji-san!"

"I'm not that old!"-Jack retorted at that.-"Yes, what is it?"

Why do the kids pay so much attention to him too anyway?!

"Ne, ne! Are you Victoria nee-san's boyfriend?"-A small girl asked.

"Am I?"

"Mou! I'm asking you that!"

"Well, I'm a boy, and I'm her friend. You can think about it as you like."

"When I ask Victoria nee-san about it she blushes! So it's true right?"

"Did she?"

"Why are you repeating my questions, nii-san?"

"Wait! I remember seeing you once big bro!"-A boy suddenly recognizes him.-"You were walking with an angel once!"

"An angel?"-What, is Lucianna stalking him from the heavens?-"Oh, you mean my Eidolons?"

"Your Eidolons?"

"Like Kotonoha over there. And Alice-chan, Serena-chan."

"Oh! I get it! You are one of those...En...Envy...Envoy! Envoy of Gaia!"-A different small girl chimed it.

"That's right. Now tell me. How did that angel looked like?"

"She had white hair, red eyes and white clothings!"

Mia.

Of all the people, Mia.

Wait, it could also be Kotonoha...but she's right here and the kids aren't saying angel so it's unlikely.

He was thinking more like Athena or Freya, to be honest.

"Okay...that person is not my Eidolons, nor an angel. She's a friend of mine."

Also an Envoy is what he'll add, but he felt like Mia would like him to keep it to himself unless asked.

"You're friends with such a beauty?"

"You are quite good looking too, onii-san! Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend?"

"...I'm thinking of it."

The present almost dropped from Kotonoha's hands as she turned, slowly, to him.

"Master..."

"...Geh..."-Jack sweat-dropped.

"Nee-chan, is something wrong?"

"Ah? Uhm, nothing! Here you go! Let's see what's inside of it!"

"Yay! !"

As the day went on, Jack was forced to show off his talents, mainly his parkour abilities. Some kids wanted to see his combat prowess, but everyone decided against that, as calling Bahamut or Lucifer over for a training match is simply too terrifying for kids to watch.

"You can NOT try whatever he's doing right now, okay?!"-Victoria has to step in. As amazing as it is to watch, Jack was born with the sense of balance and agility in him. Unless you train very carefully, and hopefully not scared of heights, maybe after years a person can hope to match his level.

Jumping down to meet her, Jack easily struck a landing pose and accurately landed right infront of her.

"Hm...it's past lunch. It's about time I go back."-The Templar scratches her head.-"And I felt like I hogged you for Christmas long enough."-Smiling, she turned around to face the kids-"Sorry everyone, but I have to go back now..."

"Awwwwww"-The kids drooped sadly.

"Sadly, I have plans as well. It's been fun, but...it's time."

"I'll stay for a bit longer."-Pope Emma spoke.-"I haven't got used to the people here yet. I'll learn, bit by bit."

"That's wonderful."

"Come on, Serena, Alice, we're heading back."

"What, no master! We're just starting to have fun!"

"..."-Jack rubbed his temple-"Well..."

"I'll keep an eye on them, master! You said you wanted to go by yourself, right? I'll make sure the two of them gets home."-Kotonoha suggested, trying to be helpful as always.

"Thanks Koto. No, really...thanks."-Jack smiled-"I'm sorry, but I have things to take care of."-Patting his pockets, he turned to Victoria-"I almost forgot. Merry Christmas, Vic."-He handed her a small present.

"Thanks Jack. The Templars couldn't have pull through without you. Here. A present for you."-Vic handed him a small, colorful pouch.-"Merry Christmas."

"I'll see you on New Years' Eve?"

"Sooner than that, I'm sure."-She giggled.

"Bye Vic. I'll see you around."-Jack smiled with a friendly wave as he turned and left.

After out of each other's sight, they opened their presents.

"Glasses."-The exact same pair of red frame glasses she got, only that this one is pristine and new. He must have noticed how her glasses was getting old.

She did tell him her eyesight during a small chat, she remembers. Paying attention to the unexpected things, that's Jack.

"...Dummy."-Vic sighed as she took off her old glasses and put on the new ones.

If only...he pay attention to a different side of life, she wished.

...

...

...

"Gloves."-Jack eyed the fingerless gloves she gave him.-"Good protection, strong and comfortable material with very good stitches, strong grip and traction."

She noticed on how his gloves were begining to slack themselves? Vic really did care for him, huh...

Taking off the old gloves and putting on the new ones, Jack moves his fingers and palms to test the feeling. Perfect size. She can pay attention to that too, huh.

"Thanks Vic. It's a wonderful present."-He muttered into the cold air.

Strangely, on her way home, Victoria felt warm and fuzzy all of a sudden.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Fishing Village**

Heading to a teleport gate, Jack was surprised to meet one of his friend.

Mia.

The cold winter air means that she can't just wear her usual outfit, so Mia added a white fur jacket and a snow-colored russian cossack, with white gloves to add to the elegance.

...She really likes that color huh.

"...Well, Merry Christmas."-The girl started.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Going somewhere?"

"Not in particular, no."-Mia sighed.-"And you?"

"...Why aren't you going with your brother and sister?"

"I don't feel like it, that's all."-She was annoyed at first, but it soon relaxed into a smile.

"Even in Christmas?"

"I'll have you know that Maya is staring at you through my telepathic connection."

"..."-He can't say anything to that.

"Okay I'm joking. She's not always connected to me. It's nice to have some time alone, though we simply can't keep secrets between eachother."

"I see. Then...go with me."-Jack suggested, not at all worried.

"Why would I go with you?"

"...Seeing you have nothing else to do on Christmas, I felt like asking, that's all. I'm going back to Skandia for a visit. It'll be nice if you could come."

"Isn't Skandia your hometown or something?"

"...Yes?"

"...You..."-Mia sounded like she wants to say something, but died down soon after-"Fine. I'll tag along then. Don't expect me to be nice or anything, though."

"Why wouldn't I be? Sure it's mostly business between us, but I think you are a nice person given the chance to show it."

"..."-Mia only leered at him, not discontent or anything, she just leered.

"Shall we then?"-Jack charmingly gestured to the teleport gate.-"Do you have any plans later today?"

"No, not really."-The white haired beauty shook her head lightly.-"Though I do wish I can find her..."

"Who?"

"Nothing, it's not important. Just a family member, that's all."

"..."-Jack decided to left it there. He wouldn't prefer prying into her life too much.

As such, the two entered the Teleport gate, the crystal on it shined, and in a flash, the two were gone.

* * *

"I do have a present for you, you know."-Mia smiled as she stepped out of the teleport gate.

"That so."-Jack nodded without much care.

"..."-Making a frown, Mia turned her back to him, and take in a breath.

"Smells of both ocean and forest, clean atmostphere. Ah...I wish I live here."

"You can, you know."

"Come on now Jack, be realistic."-Mia pursed her lips as she spoke.-"How would I ever be able to stay in one place."

"Really now? I know fate has much in store for all of us, but never settling down is a little too bleak, don't you think?"-Jack spoke his mind.

"The quiet life's not for us, you know that."

"I still think you are capable of it. I myself may not, but...I think you can settle down. I'm sure the Magic Division would love to take you in."

"What about you? Joining the Templars?"

"...Perhaps. Perhaps not."

"Uhm...ano..."-A small voice interupted them.

"?"-Both looked down to see a little girl shyly looking back at them.

"Theia?"-Jack spoke.

The girl realized the familiarity in Jack's voice despite him wearing a hood, and nodded happily.

"It is you, Jack-nii-san!"

"Ello there! How have you been? Nice?"

"Yes! I have been! Mama always praises me!"

"That so? We'll have to meet her then!"-Jack easily lifted the girl and carried her along-"Mia, let's go."

"Don't have to boss me on everything."-Mia smiled kindly to the girl, despite her cold tone to him.

Jack and Mia headed for the chief's house, preparing to have a party with the villagers.

"Theia! Theia look! I built a snowman!"-Joel came out from the front yard, smiling like he always has.-"O-oh. Good afternoon Sir."-He swallowed when he sees Theia in the ams of a tall man wearing a black hood.

"Joel, forgoten about me, I see."-Jack gave a light grin.

"Brother, is Jack! Jack came back to visit us!"-Theia voiced excitingly, still on a high perch she's not used to.

"...Jack? Woah! You-you look so buffed now!"-Was Joel's first comment.

"Hey now. I wasn't that thin in the first place."-Jack voiced indignantly.

"Oh~ Do tell then, how was Jack back then?"-Mia crouched down and asked interestingly.

"He was really cool! He'd always wake up early, climb the lighthouse and sometimes wait for a ship to dock!"

"That's lovely. I didn't know you were such a romantic, Jack."

"Because I'm not."-Jack sighed. He just climb the lighthouse for excersise, besides, he is a watchman of the town then.

"W-wooah! You look really pretty, Miss. Are you a Snow Angel?"

Both Jack and Mia raised their eyebrows.

"You know Mia. You always seems to strike as angelic. Some kids really thought you are an angel."

"I can't help it, I'm born with this hair color and these eyes."

"It's lovely though. I really was attracted to you when we first met. The whole bat mind-control thing kinda leveled it."

"Ugh..."-Mia rubbed her temple as she decided to go along with it.-"I'm Mia. You can think of me as you like."

"So...are you a Snow Angel, Miss?"-Both Joel and Theia beamed.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

Yep, Mia as always.

"Are you...big bro's girlfriend?"

"Maybe."-Mia answered cooly.-"I can be if you want me too, I won't be if you don't want me too."

"Ah...Mia?"-Jack leaned at her questioningly.

"I don't care, alright?"-She whispered back.

"Yeah, but...won't they get the wrong idea?"

As they were talking, there was an interuption.

"Joel? Theia? What's the ruckus out there? It's cold so don't run around too much!"-A voice came from inside the house.

"Mom! Mom! You have to come out and see this! Jack big bro is back! And he brought his girlfriend!"

"Wait what..."-Both Jack and Mia lightly choked at that.

"Huh?"-Sheila opened the door, and gasped at the two young people at the front gate.-"Jack! It's really is you!"

"Sheila."-Jack gave a short bow.-"I'm not ruining any plans, right?"

"Of course not. We kinda half wondered if you could come back or not. But you came back once before and you still did now. I guess I should expect to see you more."

"I haven't totally forgot where I was born yet. I might seldom visit in the future, but I will never forget any of you."-The Envoy spoke with a warm voice, rare of him to.

"It put us as ease to hear that. Come on now, let's go inside. I'm making food for the party tonight, so..."-Sheila then catches Mia at Jack's side, and smiled friendly.

"My name is Mia, I'm Jack's friend."-Mia gave a polite bow as well, introducing herself-"I worked with your son many times, and he is worthy of the legends that people seems to praise."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'm not his mother, you know."

"Oh?"-The white haired Envoy tilted her head.

"It's okay, Sheila's as close as a mother figure to me than anyone else. But yeah, I'm...by myself mostly."-Jack headed in first, not interested in the subject.

"What happened to his parents?"-Curious, Mia decided to ask.

"We...don't know his parents, dear."-Sheila let out a reluctant sigh, watching the Envoy's back as he headed in.-"He is always a weird kid. He grew up not knowing who his parents were, just dumped at the village entrance. Most kids would be depressed, bullied for not having a family. Yet he grew up not resenting a single thing, as if being alone was natural for him, and so fended for himself, worked as a blacksmith apprentice for years, then turned to the seas and became a sailor. Eventually he was accepted into the garrison..."

"...I...I never knew that."

"Most wouldn't, Jack'll never mention it if you don't ask."

"He's the same as me in that regard, I guess."

"You had a rough past too?"

"N-not as bad as he is. I was just...seperated from my loved ones for protection. I am also an Envoy of Gaia, like him. I suppose we do have some things in common."

"Then, please, look out for him in the future as well. The boy has an unshakable will and determination, but he will need someone to turn to for emotions. He did many things for the world, but...few people could offer him peace of mind in return of it. I suppose that's what he's searching for. A person he could rely on."

"He...is an Envoy of Gaia, surrounded by people who he would trust his back to, people and Eidolons."-Mia spoke-"Jack...he..."

The albino fell into silence.

"I'm sorry, I'm not knowledgable in what Envoys and Eidolons are. Let's just say...mother's intuition. If you can offer him any sense of peace, then please, I hope you would."

"I...will. I'll be there for him. Not to honor your request, but...out of my own heart."-Mia nodded understandingly, her gaze much softer.

"Well, let's not dwell on it. He'll be sad knowing we are worried for him. Come on in. The party is about to get started."-Sheila offered.

As they head in, the chief's wife decided to ask.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but...are you perhaps his girlfriend?"

"..."-Mia hesitated-"A lot of people ask that question."

Seeing the young girl had no answer, Sheila let it be.

Jack invited her to come with him. He didn't bring his Eidolons with him, yet bring this girl.

Even if they aren't a pair, they must still have a certain bond that is much higher than friends.

...

...

...

Well, her motherly side plus the fact that Jack bringing a girl home seems to be making it kinda obvious in the thought process.

Look at her! She's a beauty few would pass without a second or third glance, and when she first saw the two of them standing side by side, they look so much like a couple Sheila was almost convinced they were a pair.

They do give half answers about that as well.

"Jack, take off your coat already. You are in a house, so let those damped clothes dry."-Sheila watches as Mia proceeds to lecture the other Envoy on living habits.

"Alright, alright."-Jack gave a reluctant sigh.

Mia groaned as she waited for him to take off that simple black coat he wears, taking it from his hands and hung it on the coathanger.

"I'll get you two some tea. Hold there a second. Jack, you like coffee or cacao?"

"Cacao is fine. Mia, did you had any last night?"

"Yes actually. Kotonoha makes them well. Reminds me off...my mother."

"I see. Then you want to try Sheila's?"

"Why not."-Mia opens a light smile.

"Okay then. Two cacao it is. I'll be right back, you two enjoy yourselves."-Sheila went off to the kitchen.

"That said...why are you going back alone? I'm sure many eidolons would want to see where you came from."

"...Last time I did brought along Merrilee, Kotonoha and Shirayuki. Kotonoha got to see the view from the lighthouse, Shirayuki seems to find the beach beautiful, and Merrilee saw it before. This time...I want to go back alone, not that my eidolons are a bother, but...I want to spend more time as a human rather than Envoy of Gaia."

"..."-Mia lapsed into silence, understanding his desire.

"Do you get that sometimes? That tired voice in your head that just wants you to rest peacefully?"

"Yeah. I do sometimes. The traveling and adventuring is exciting, but it's also foreign and you'd sometimes feel lost. But, knowing that if I don't keep going, I'll lose what it is dear to me, then I suppose I do felt more motivated. Don't you?"

"..."-To her surprise, Jack only remained silent.

Something in Mia's head clicked.

"...Jack? Are you feeling...lost?"

"Ah, what? No, I'm..."

She realized it now.

A boy that had no parents. Growing up without any special attachment or bond. Became a hero and protected, saved others. Yet without having a love of his own, not having someone special that he wanted to devote to, to protect and love. He wandered aimlessly, only following the path of righteousness without any purpose other than that it is the right thing.

He doesn't have anything that is dear to him to lose. His eidolons share a special bond with him, but that bond in itself is abnormal, Mia herself knows this as an Envoy as well.

"Jack."

"Hm?"

"Let's go outside."-Mia suggested.

"But we just went in-"

"Don't worry, it's just that I'm feeling it. Guide me around the town."

"That's a great idea! Jack, do show Mia the town. The cacao is going to take much time, as I wasn't really prepared."-Sheila agreed.

Sighing, The male Envoy stood up, the female Envoy followed right after.

"Why the sudden interest?"-Jack asked as he put on his coat again.

"I like the fresh air, and we both isn't the type to sit down for a conversation."-Mia herself put on her fur jacket and cossack.

Jack suppose that is true. It could get awkward if they would just sit there.

"Alright. Alright..."-Jack sighed as they head outside.

* * *

 **The town**

"So. There's the port, the town and the woods. Which one would you like to go first?"-Jack suggested.

"Hm? Let's go to the port I guess. It is Port Skandia after all."-Mia spoke her desire.

"Okay then. Shall we?"-The male envoy opened the gate and gestured politely.

"I didn't know you were such a charmer."-The girl in white smiled lightly, raising her hand to her mouth to enigmatically hid her lips as she did.

"If I don't then you'll jab me about how I'm not a gentleman."

Which he is not, Jack muttered under his breath.

"Charmed."-Saying only that, Mia walked past him and to the obvious direction of the port.

Passing by the Christmas tree in the middle of town, the pair suddenly got called by a kid nearby.

"Ah! These two passed by a mistle toe! Kiss!"

"Ah?"-Looking up, the two Envoys caught sight of the dreaded ornament hanging from a wire above them.

"I...I never payed attention...I honestly never walked past a mistle toe with a person of opposite gender..."

"Same."-Mia nodded.

Now that they mentioned it, he and Victoria passed by a bunch of those on the Navean street today. Was that why those old couples were looking at them weirdly?

"So?"

"So?"-Jack repeated.

"Are we going to do it or not?"-Mia pursed her lips.

"I'm not going to force you, that's for sure."

"Me? I'm fine either way, so..."

"Fine either way? I mean...I'm not trying to say that you are inexperienced but..."

Mia got legit annoyed and stepped his foot, grinding it down while the male envoy grimaced, trying to not yell.

"Oh, so just because you got your first kiss stolen you are still above me, I see now."

"I...I was trying to be considerate! And that kiss with Diao doesn't count!"

"It counted, I'm sure, with how she went for a French kiss."

Jack managed to link Diao Chan when he was in Meteorite Heights, coincidentally right before meeting Mia in the abandoned village. Curious, Jack asked what Diao's ultimate was.

"S-so, what? You want to kiss me or something? Is that what you want?"

"..."-Mia halted her attempt at crushing Jack's foot, eventually removing her boot from his.

Turning away, the Envoy in white took a few step forward.

"...Mia?"

"I...guess we can see what happen if I follow through with last night's dare."

"..."-Jack's eyes widen in surprise.

Are they...really going to...

Why?

Could Mia actually...

"Just kidding."-Without turning back, Mia feigned a cheerful voice, throwing him for a loop.

Stumbling, Jack sighed deeply before slowly catch up with her.

"Hah-hah. Very funny."

He couldn't see her face as she said that though.

* * *

"...Cold."

"What do you expect, it is winter. With how it is snowing I'm sure you'd not want to get in the water."

"I know that, you don't have to worry your tiny head over it."

"...It's hard to not worry when you boss me around without any sense of reason as to why though."-Jack sat down next to her place at the pier.

"You were worried I might do bad things?"-Mia asked.

"Before Ismael most of our meetings has been striking bargains, basically. I don't know what you want with the totems, what your goals are, you didn't tell me."

"I...I guess you could say it's none of your business, but it is now."-Mia reluctantly spoke-"I figured you are better off not knowing, that we have our own paths."

"You are right on that."

The two looked out to the calm sea, the bleak sky of winter reflecting their emotions. Of uncertainty.

"The sea never looks as nice in winter as it does in summer."-Jack spoke, getting to his feet again, dusting off.

"Had enough?"

"Of what I'm not sure, but I grew up with this view every morning. You would not want to sit here with this bleak sky all day right? We could do something better."

He has a point on that, Mia thought.

Jack kindly raised his gloved hand to offer her some assistance as a gentleman, which he is not.

Mia accepted that hand as she got up, however noticing a change.

"Hm? What's wrong?"-The Envoy in black asked.

"Nothing."-Mia smiled it off-"Just realized you have new gloves."

"Oh. This is Victoria's gift. A wonderful one, don't you think?"

"Yeah. It really suits you."-The Envoy in white answered like she always do, yet for some reason Jack felt a certain shakiness in her voice.

"Mia?"

"Hm?"

"...I do have my present for you here."-Jack started...

He only carried around Victoria and Mia's presents; it might be preferential but only the two of them did he REALLY took his time choosing a present for...

He knows it might means he has certain higher feelings of attachment than friends to them...

But for right now, the present comes first.

As Jack pulls out a small box, Mia already guessed the item inside.

The shape of the box, it's either a pen or a necklace.

"It's 2 presents, actually."-Jack stated as he handed her the present.

"2?"-Mia asked confusingly.

"Well, just open it."

Doing as the male Envoy asked, Mia opened the present.

"..."

"I thought a pendant might be to ordinary, so I tried thinking what you'd need."

"So...a switchblade?"-The girl took out the object, pressing the button to check.

Sure enough, a sharp blade popped out from it.

"...Yeah. Then I thought this gift might be...too different in taste, so I bought a pendant anyway."

"It's not the switchblade I'm surprised of."-She spoke softly.

"...?"

"It's nothing. Thank you. Although I'm not familiar with blades, I suppose carrying one for safety and utility is proper considering we travel alot."

"I'm glad then. I was afraid you'd sigh and say that it's not your type of thing at all."

"I want to, to be honest. But...I guess you balanced it out."-Mia took the pendant from the box, looking at it with a passive look in her eyes.

"...Allow me."-Jack offered to put the necklace on her.

"..."-Mia gave him a look, but let him anyway.

Jack slowly go around to her back, taking the necklace, then slowly pull the two ends so the silver chain goes on her neck, and a beautiful small ruby pendant hang from it. The male Envoy then easily locks the two ends together, before Mia flipping her platinum white hair over the chain, finishing the act.

"..."-Mia stared at the pendant, now on her neck.

"...Mia?"

"I take it back, Jack. You might not actually be totally hopeless as a guy."

Flabbergasted, Jack turned away.

"The lumber field is amazing in winter. Let's go there then."

"Sure. Lead the way."

It was rare, but Mia opened quite a truthful smile as she spoke.

"..."-Caught the smile, Jack was stunned for a second, but then smiled back.

"And let's not pass by that mistletoe again, yeah?"

"That, I can agree."-They both chuckled.

* * *

 **The woods**

"I underestimated you Jack. You actually lead me into the forest, all by ourselves. I don't know the way and am defenseless..."

"Everything was right until you get to the defenseless part."-Jack returned.

"...It is beautiful though, you're right."

In winter, the ground is covered in thick snow, and people don't actually clear the road, they already stocked up trading supplies for the winter, and only lumberjacks and hunters work in the woods, so people find no harm.

But on holidays like these, they look like the best play ground for...

*PMF*

"...I wasn't expecting you to be a fan of this activity."-Jack didn't have to turn around to know what is that cold chill hitting his back.

"Hitting you makes it all more sweet."-Mia grinned.

"That's it, 'Snow Angel', it's on now."-Jack scooped a handful of snow, same for Mia.

But it seems Mia wasn't the athletic type, as she stumbled in the snow while Jack easily found cover in a tree, and landing a hit on Mia's thigh as she was trying to run.

"Gyah...it's cold!"-Turning around, she threw a snowball his direction, only hitting a treetrunk.

"For a challenger you don't seem to-Guhbuh?!"

A pile of snow dropped on his head.

Looking up, he realized it was from a treebranch.

But snow don't just fall like that randomly, specially when he's taunting.

"You just used magic to knock the snow off didn't you!"-Jack peered out.

He eats a full snowball in the face.

Wiping the snow off his face, he saw Mia grinning gleefully as she stand out in the open, dozens of snowballs levitating in the air, and they began to barrage his position.

That's how it is huh...

...

Mia fully knows what she is pushing Jack into, she's edging him to go hunting mode.

To be honest, that's the best sort of fun they can come up with to take a spin on a 1-1 snowball fight.

She can tell he has relocated since her barrage, Jack isn't the type to just stand there and take it.

Most likely he's up on the tree branches, stalking and trying to flank her.

If that's the case...

Mia took in her surrounding, watching the leaves for a swift shadow.

A tiny bit of snow dropped from the leaves to her left.

The female Envoy immediately propelled some snowballs that way, but either it was a false alarm, a diversion or he just moved that fast.

The howling wind made this game even more exciting. Mia can feel the sounds of Jack's footsteps on the treebranch, stalking her.

She should move around a little bit...

Stepping to the right, Mia was more than surprised, as she stepped on Jack's Frost Trap.

The stunned surprise soon gave way to slight horror as Jack descended from the trees in a demonic silhouette, his time with a Katar sub even though not as much but more than eilite as he propelled forward with beast-like agility, snow in hand.

'Assassination Blizt'

The Frost Trap dispelled quickly, but as it did Mia got a faceful of snow, and was knocked down to the snowly ground.

Jack watched the girl fall down on her back with slight concern, but a snowball hitting his face changed that.

Reacting quickly, Jack ducked to dodge the next snowball, but tripping on Mia's leg as he did and ended up pouncing on her on all fours.

"...Hm...if I didn't know any better I'd say you did this on purpose."

"Sure I did."-He rolled his eyes.

For a short momment, Jack was dazed, as he took in the sight of Mia's beauty, now lying beneath him.

She had one hand on her chest, the other over her head. Her hair is sprawled out across the snow, and she struck quite a pose with her form. Mia rested her head back abit, casting an, if Jack didn't know any better, inviting glance at him.

"Gotcha."-The girl then shoved a handful of snow into his face, ending any attempt on letting him take said invitation.

Surprised, Jack turned to the side, flipping his body and then sat on the ground next to Mia, wiping the snow.

"You are too weak, Jack, all I did was striking a pose and you were dazed beyond hope."-Mia got up, laughing lightly.

"I'm sorry I'm a normal male with earthly desires."-Jack might've even pouted, Mia thought as she smiled.

"Maya just yelled to me through the telepathic link. First I was happy, then I was scared, then she saw you on top of me...It was misleading for her."

"...I see."

If Maya hadn't interfered, would Mia still interupted that? Not that he minded, he wasn't intended on taking advantage of that situation. Specially to someone like Mia. She would spin her staff and an Ice Storm would root him there for the entire night.

But...he can't deny questions of what if has been on his mind lately surrounding Victoria and Mia.

Breaking him out of his reverie, something swift moved past them.

"A bunny hop."

"A rare one too, with perfectly white fur."

To his surprise, the bunny hop then bounced into Mia's lap and let her pet it.

"? How did you..."

"I tamed it, kinda. More like the spell I used on the bats back then."-The girl explained, still petting the small animal.

"I see..."

For a momment, they are just sitting in the snow, Mia petting the small creature, while Jack idly gave glances to her from time to time.

Suddenly, the petting stop.

Jack subtly took note of that.

"...I do have a present for you."

"...Ah, yeah, you told me before."

"Well, Ismael, Maya helped me picked it. They didn't help much...but they picked it with me."

"Mn."-Jack didn't seem to mind it much.-"It's the thought that counts, right?"

"..."-Mia stayed silent for a while.

A small, white present box appeared infront of him.

"Thanks..."-Jack was slightly confused as to why she's staying quiet, but Mia is a relatively quiet girl.

Opening the box, he gaped at the object inside.

"I...what?"

"I was just as surprised."-The girl next to him admitted.

Slowly, Jack pulled out a blue, matching necklace to his present to Mia.

"We all thought you aren't a person who is fond of jewelry, but ended up thinking you could use a necklace or something."

"..."-Jack stared into the pendant.

"Jack?"-Mia let out a short, anxious breath. Whenever Jack pauses like this, it means he has something important on his mind.

"It's a beautiful present...but...it's...not for me. At least...I'm not sure. Maybe not yet."

"It's okay, you don't have to wear it."-Mia fully understood what he just meant.

These two pendants symbolize a bond. A romantic bond. A pair. If he wear it, it will meant to others that...well, they are going out together.

Are they going out together?

They didn't mean it, or thought of it as the presents were exchanged.

Jack slid the necklace into his pocket.

"I'll keep it with utmost care. Regardless of everything."

"Uhm."-Mia only nods in response.

With a sudden burst of spirit, albeit a small one, Mia stood up.

"Let's head back shall we? It's getting dark, and the party must be ready for you by now."

"It's not a party for me, but I guess it is."-Jack stood up as well.-"You going to keep it or something?"

"Of course not. I don't have time to keep pets."-Mia set the bunny hop down and shoo it away lightly.

The creature quickly ran into the treelines, seemingly free from Mia's magical grasp.

As the girl walked forward, she noticed her companion's not with her.

Looking back, Mia found Jack still standing where he was, the blue pendant on his hand, eyes staring at it with a silent expression.

"Jack, you okay?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm okay."-Broken out of his reverie, Jack shoved the necklace back into his pocket and joined up with Mia.

* * *

The party was spent with relative joy, Caine and Ida annoucing their marriage, doctor Cal and York began talking about health of the people around the village, and after dinner, present was exchanged all around. Even Jack and Mia got a present from them, Mia was given a rare coin which she later realized that could be used in a form of witchcraft, and Jack was given a katana with a chipped blade, said to be a gift from Captain Brook, who unfortunately could not join.

But, as the party dims, Jack and Mia had to leave.

While he waits at the door, Sheila and Mia spoke again.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Mrs. Sheila. I had a great time, and I'm sure Jack did as well."

"It's nothing, dear girl. It is my pleasure to spend time with you two. I may have just met you, but you are already like family to us."

"..."-At that, Mia decided to be truthful-"I'm...not his girlfriend. So if he brings another girl back to introduce next time, please don't call him a player. He meant well."

"Ah, I see."-Sheila still has her cordial smile.-"I'll keep that in mind then."

At that, Jack turned back.

"I will perhaps plan a visit if things go well. But for now..."

"You have to bring her back right? It's okay, having her here was already delightful. I look forward to seeing you two again."

"Thank you."-With a respectful bow, Jack and Mia left, and headed for the teleport gate nearby.

...

...

...

Back to the streets of Navea, the pair kept walking for a short distance.

"I'll be fine from here, Jack."

"Ah..."

"You don't have to be a gentleman if you don't want to."-She smirked at him.

"It's okay. I don't mind walking with you."

"..."

"Do you have plans on New Years Eve?"

"...I do actually. But I guess...we could meet up and watch the fireworks."

"Sounds great then."

Stopping by the place she, Maya and Ismael is staying for the momment, Mia turned back to Jack.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for the wonderful evening then."

"...It's good to have you tonight, I won't deny it."

"To be your fake girlfriend? Yeah, I guess so."-Mia giggled.

"..."-To her surprise, Jack only reply back a kind smile.

He would either groan or try to get back at her some way normally.

"Good night, Mia. Thank you the present. And tell the others I said hi. I had to mail presents cause there's so much..."

"Oh yeah, Maya told me earlier. Okay then. Good night Jack. I'll see if we can meet for New Years Eve."

"Bye Mia."-Jack only waved at Mia headed into her house.

Shaking himself lightly because of the snow, Jack headed back to his estate.

He was met with a surprise.

Out on his front yard, his eidolons seem to have had a full blown snowball fight.

"Oh! Welcome back, master! Did you had a good time?"-Kotonoha cheered at her master's return.

"I did, I guess. What is this though?"-He pointed at the snow trenches two sides has built up.

"Well, it started with Bahamut and Baldur, but it got so much fun everyone joined in at some point..."

"And where are they now?"

"Most went back to their respective realm already. Only Merrilee and Shirayuki is staying."

"I see."

Looking at the battlefield before him, Jack can only gave a sigh.

He was too tired to even take account the mess they made, and what chaos did those eidolons cause with this snowball fight.

So, Jack walked pass that mess that no doubt will leave him apologizing to his neighbor tomorrow morning, headed inside, then up to his office.

Slowly, he took off his coat, hung it over his chair, then his gloves, putting it on the table. Next, he took out the pendant from his pocket and placed it on top of the gloves.

Eyeing them, Jack felt warm for some reason.

He looked at the pair of gloves again, no doubt tailored to fit him, how comfortable yet at the same time tough it is. Victoria must've spent time on this. No, not just that, she must know him pretty well to be able to give him such a present.

Then, his eyes switched to the pendant Mia gave him, and chuckled at the coincidence. Picking it up for a look, the blue pendant shined dimly at him, the light reflected from it dances on his face, and he stare into it, wondering just what kind of relations he has with the two of them.

"Oh, are those the presents you got today, master?"-Knowing his routine, Kotonoha quickly followed in with a cup of cacao in hand. Normally it's coffee.

"Yes. Can you bring this sword downstair and find a place to put it for decoration? I'm sure we have a stand for katanas somewhere."-Jack handed her the sword he got from the villagers, taking the cup of cacao in return.

"Of course, master. I'll get on that."

Before the Eidolon left, however, Jack spoke.

"You know...no matter how many times I said it...you are way too diligent for someone like me."

"It is my duty to serve, and I don't disappoint, master."-Kotonoha spoke kindly-"I just want to help you however I can."

"...You should rest. You did alot today, and everyday. I'll stay up late tonight."

Seeing the Eidolon bowing respectfully and left, Jack smiled as he began doing his late night research as always.

But, after a few minutes, he was dumbstruck to find Kotonoha already returning, and taking a position at the corner of the room, waiting for orders from him.

"Koto, I told you. You should rest."

"For now, please let me take this position at your side."-She answered-"It is...most soothing to be near you."

"I'm grateful for your concern and devotion, but..."

"Just...let me serve you, please?"

"...Okay. But rest properly, alright?"

"I will if master himself choose to rest aswell."

"..."-She's really adamant on this sort of things...

With that, Christmas ended with him studying late into the night, and Kotonoha diligently watching over him, not missing a thing that he do.


End file.
